Poker continues to attract incredible numbers of players. The recent popularity explosion associated with poker can be credited to television and the Internet. Televised poker tournaments can now be seen on ESPN, FOX, NBC and the Travel Channel. Moreover, hundreds of online websites are dedicated to facilitating poker games between players from remote locations. Nothing better underscores the popularity of poker, especially the game of Texas Hold'em, than the increase in the number of entries for the previous three World Series of Poker final tournaments held in Las Vegas each year. In 2003 there were 839 entries; in 2004 there were 2576 entries; and in 2005 there were 5619 entries. The increase in the number of entries continues despite a sizable $10,000 entry fee.
Texas Hold'em is the most popular poker game being played today and is a multi-player card game played on a card table or via a computer-simulated card table. Texas Hold'em requires two or more players, though some computer-based models of the game implement virtual players using computer heuristics to simulate behavior akin to actual human players. However, playing Texas Hold'em at a multi-player poker table can be intimidating for new and even experienced players.
Current “player vs. casino” card games which are based on Texas Hold'em fall into several categories. One type of game has players attempting to achieve a certain hand outcome relative to a pay table wherein the game has a variety of wagering options and/or requirements. Another type of game is based on the outcome of the player's hand relative to that of the dealer's hand wherein the game has a variety of wagering options and/or requirements. Some games offer both type of mechanisms, with the main game based on latter category and an optional side wager based on the former category.
Thus, there continues to be the need for a Texas Hold'em game that may be played by a single player against a dealer or an electronic gaming device. The game should be more like the actual table game without being too intimidating to novice players.